


All the Good Ones Are Taken (Except You)

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Jeongcheol, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Mild Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, like vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “Well,” Jeonghan started, laying his hand on top of Wonwoo’s, “We are very interested in taking you home.”The boy’s mouth hung open for a moment before he snapped it shut. He looked away from them. Seungcheol supposed he wasn’t used to this kind of attention.“We?”





	All the Good Ones Are Taken (Except You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kinktober Day 22 Prompt: Threesome
> 
>  
> 
> To my beta Jess. Happy Birthday!!!
> 
>  
> 
> As always please let me know if anything needs to be tagged.

Seungcheol was only here because Jeonghan had begged him to come. He’d had enough of house parties after his freshmen year of college. That year he’d made it his mission to do as many stereotypical college things as he could: party all night, skip classes as often as possible, hook up with as many boys and girls as he could, and he would have joined a frat if he wasn’t spending all his money to pay tuition. He’d been successful enough that as a college junior, he had to be forced out of the comfort of his apartment. But of course, Jeonghan knew exactly what to say to get him here.

The first thing was that the party was at Mingyu’s house. Seungcheol and Mingyu had enough mutual friends that the two could almost be considered friends themselves, and he’d been to Mingyu’s parties before. That kid knew how to have a good time, usually in a way that left Seungcheol hung over the next morning, but not in a way that made him regret going.  

The second thing was, well-

His eyes widened when he saw him. Seungcheol was sitting at the empty kitchen bar, working his way through his third cup of whatever Mingyu had concocted. The guy was tall, definitely taller than Seungcheol, and slender. His hair was a shiny black and hung in front of his eyes. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a loose white tee shirt and black skinny jeans, but Seungcheol was entranced.

He was leaning in the kitchen doorway, talking to some tall boy with brown hair that Seungcheol was sure he’d seen before, but whose name escaped him. Seungcheol sipped his drink, doing his best to appear unbothered. He hoped the boys hadn’t noticed he was staring, but the tipsy part of him hoped they did, that they both came over to say hello.

His hazy mind made the connection a moment later. The brown haired boy was Junhui, someone Jeonghan was friends with. He was staring so hard he didn’t notice Jeonghan sit next to him, following his line of sight before glancing back at him with a smirk.

“So, who caught your eye?”

Junhui turned to leave with a wave, and the other boy was alone in the doorway. He drained his cup before glancing around, looking unsure.

“That one,” Seungcheol said, inclining his head in the boy’s direction.

“Jun’s friend? And here I thought you’d finally come to your senses. You know Jun’s always asking me about it.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. Of course Junhui asked about it. Anyone that was friends with Jeonghan was bound to be trouble in the long run. Seungcheol had learned that many times over by this point in their relationship.

“Do you know him? He’s really hot.” Seungcheol was sure he was slurring a bit, but Jeonghan just smiled in a way that was too sweet for the conversation.

“Jun’s never talked to me about having a friend that looks like _that_. I think we should talk to him, don’t you Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan called out to the boy, raising his hand in a little wave to beckon him over. The boy looked startled for a minute, glancing around like he thought Jeonghan was looking for someone else, before walking over to them. He sat down in the empty seat next to Jeonghan, who passed him another cup that he accepted with a shy smile.

Jeonghan’s smile was soft, gentle as he put out a hand.

“Hi. I’m Jeonghan, and this is Seungcheol,” he said, inclining his head to the side. Seungcheol gave the boy a wave. “You’re a friend of Jun’s?”

He seemed to breathe a little easier at the mention of Junhui, and he reached out to shake Jeonghan’s hand.

“I’m Wonwoo, and yeah. Jun begged me to come with him tonight. I can’t believe I said yes even though I knew he’d ditch me as soon as he found Minghao.”

Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a knowing smile.

“He’s been so into Minghao lately. He needs to hurry up and ask the guy to date him already.”

Wonwoo laughed and his nose got crinkly in a way that had Seungcheol’s stomach flipping. He put his hand on Jeonghan’s knee and squeezed. Jeonghan didn’t even spare him a glance.

“So I guess you didn’t come here to meet anybody?” Seungcheol asked, giving Wonwoo a look, half curious and half flirtatious, before sliding his hand ever so slightly up Jeonghan’s thigh.

Jeonghan tilted his head, and let his eyes wander slowly down Wonwoo’s body. Jeonghan was always good at being forward, never one to shy away from getting to the point.

Wonwoo smirked like he was accustomed to attention and Seungcheol felt it pierce right through him.

He looked between the two and his eyes went warm and dangerous when he answered.

“I didn’t have anyone in mind when I came here, so I guess it would depend on who’s interested in taking me home.”

Seungcheol’s hand inched higher up Jeonghan’s thigh and he finally glanced back to him, his lip between his teeth.

He turned back to Wonwoo and leaned closer. Seungcheol watched Wonwoo’s eyes go half lidded and glassy as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He wanted to see them kiss so bad it hurt.

“Well,” Jeonghan started, laying his hand on top of Wonwoo’s, “ _We_ are _very interested_ in taking you home.”

Jeonghan moved back, his hand tracing slowly up Wonwoo’s arm. The boy’s mouth hung open for a moment before he snapped it shut. He looked away from them. Seungcheol supposed he wasn’t used to _this_ kind of attention.

“We?”

Seungcheol stood up from his seat, hands moving to Jeonghan’s shoulders to steady himself as the alcohol hit him. He leaned forward until he was resting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder and moved his arms so they were wrapped around him. Jeonghan leaned back into his touch, and he felt heat start to pool low in his gut.

“Yes. _We_ would really like to take you home,” he echoed, and when Wonwoo looked back at them Seungcheol held his gaze.

Wonwoo looked between them again. After a minute, he smirked and leaned forward, close enough that his lips definitely must have brushed against Jeonghan’s when he spoke.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll go home with you two. Seems way more fun than this party.”

He leaned back and downed the rest of his drink all at once.  He stood up too fast and stumbled just enough that he had to brace himself on the counter. He flushed a pretty pink and Seungcheol had to hide his laugh with a cough. Who knew such a hot guy would be so cute.

Seungcheol pulled back from Jeonghan so he could stand too, and he led the way out of the kitchen. Seungcheol felt a little bad for not telling Mingyu goodbye, but when Wonwoo’s hand brushed against his all he could think about was the five minute walk to their apartment.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo walked between them, and with each step he seemed more and more like he was losing his nerve. Seungcheol tried to talk to him about casual things: what he was studying (literature), what classes he was taking that semester (too many). It seemed to help a little, but by the time the front door shut softly behind them, Wonwoo looked completely out of his depth.

He took off his shoes and left them at the front door. He glanced around their apartment, taking in the simple furniture surrounded with piles of books and papers scattered over the coffee table. He took a few steps into the apartment, like he was trying to prove to them he was committed. He looked at Seungcheol and that seemed to ease his nerves. He took a deep breath and turned his eyes to Jeonghan, who smirked.

“So, what happens now?”

Wonwoo stood there, his shoulders tense. Even awkward he still looked hot as hell.  Seungcheol had to look away.

It was Jeonghan who finally closed the distance, slid his hands around Wonwoo’s waist and kissed him. Wonwoo inhaled sharply through his nose and Seungcheol couldn’t hold back a groan. Watching Jeonghan kiss always sent a jolt of arousal through him, and watching him kiss someone as attractive as Wonwoo was unbelievably erotic.

Wonwoo moved his hands to Jeonghan’s neck, pressing closer until there was no space left between them. Jeonghan’s hands tightened on his waist and he let out a soft noise. Jeonghan deepened the kiss, and Seungcheol caught a glimpse of their tongues sliding together. Wonwoo let out a soft moan, and Seungcheol stepped behind him, pressing himself tightly against his back. He felt the hitch of breath as his hands moved up Wonwoo’s chest, the light shiver as he kissed the back of his neck.

Jeonghan finally broke the kiss, his breaths ragged between them. He looked at Seungcheol with half lidded eyes and gave him a half smile before turning his attention back to Wonwoo.

“I wanna watch you fuck him.”

Seungcheol groaned and buried his face in Wonwoo’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” he whispered, his hands stilling on Wonwoo’s chest, and he felt him shiver.

“ _God yes_ ,” he gasped out, breath hitching as Seungcheol nipped down his neck.

Jeonghan stepped back and grabbed Wonwoo by the wrist, pulling him along to their bedroom.

The bed was maybe the most impressive thing in their entire apartment. Seungcheol and Jeonghan needed a lot of space, for sleeping and for sex, so the bed took up a large portion of the room. It meant there was always room, but their dressers had to go in the spare room. It was a sacrifice neither of them really complained about.

Seungcheol moved past the two boys and flopped unceremoniously in the center of the bed. He arched his back as he pulled off his shirt, showing off the lean line of his waist. He heard Wonwoo inhale and turned to see both boys staring at him.

Good.

Jeonghan kept his hand on Wonwoo’s wrist as he led them to the bed, letting go once they both got on the mattress. He sat in the corner where the headboard met the wall and looked down at Seungcheol with a small, sweet smile. It was probably the sweetest thing Jeonghan would do all night and it sent a little thrill through him. Wonwoo moved on top of Seungcheol, his legs on either side of his hips. Seungcheol propped himself on his elbows and let his eyes move over Wonwoo’s lean frame.

“Hi,” Wonwoo breathed out, smirking as he leaned down.

“Hi,” Seungcheol echoed as he arched up to meet him in the middle. Their first kiss was nothing like Seungcheol expected. He thought Wonwoo would be hesitant, shy like he’d been earlier, but as soon as their lips touched he’d taken control of Seungcheol’s mouth like he’d always been doing it. Seungcheol opened up without any prompting, hungry for the feeling of Wonwoo’s tongue tracing his. He heard Jeonghan take a deep breath, and the reminder that they were being watched made his dick throb.

Wonwoo must have noticed because he inhaled sharply and rolled his hips down. Seungcheol moaned into his mouth moved his hands under Wonwoo’s shirt, feeling the boy shiver as he grazed his fingers across his chest. He moved his hands back down to Wonwoo’s hips and sat up, pulling the boy with him into his lap.

Seungcheol pulled Wonwoo’s shirt over his head before reconnecting their lips, moving in closer to connect their bare skin. Seungcheol was on fire, Wonwoo’s cool hands running down his back and hot mouth on his a dizzying combination. His hands tangled in Wonwoo’s hair as he bucked his hips up a little desperately, already feeling impatient. Wonwoo trailed kisses down his neck and he groaned, his head turning just enough so that he could see Jeonghan palming himself through his jeans, his eyes dark as he watched them.

Seungcheol felt too hot again, and he fell back against the mattress with a little whine. Wonwoo looked down at him, his face softening into concern, and rubbed a soothing hand against his chest.

“Are you okay?”

Seungcheol could feel how flushed he was, hot all the way down to his navel where a fire was bursting to life. He stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t spinning. Good.

He reached up and pulled Wonwoo down for another kiss.

“I’m fine,” he panted between them, “You’re just a little overwhelming and I want you to fuck me already.”

Wonwoo smirked and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. He traced his hand down Seungcheol’s body to graze his straining erection. He undid the button of Seungcheol’s jeans with one hand and continued lightly palming him with the other. Seungcheol hissed as he bucked up into the touch. God he was so _hard_.

Wonwoo teased him a while longer, a mix of light and rough touches, and Seungcheol’s thighs were shaking by the time his jeans were finally pulled off. He looked up at Wonwoo, watched him drink in the sight beneath him. Seungcheol knew what he looked like, flushed and panting, his cock hard and straining, the attention making him twitch in little pulses. Wonwoo licked his bottom lip again as he wrapped a hand around Seungcheol’s dick, and he couldn’t hold back a moan.

Wonwoo smirked as he turned his eyes to Jeonghan. Seungcheol leaned his head back to look too, and wasn’t surprised to see Jeonghan had pulled his shirt off, his chest flushed a pretty pink. He’d never admit it, but Jeonghan _really_ got off watching Seungcheol get pleasured.

“Do you have-” Wonwoo started, but Jeonghan was a step ahead of them, inching forward to hand him lube and a condom. Seungcheol could feel the electricity between the two when their hands touched. It made him shiver with want.

Seungcheol gripped Jeonghan’s thigh and the boy looked down at him. Seungcheol pleaded with his eyes until Jeonghan sighed and moved up onto his knees, the message received.

“So needy,” he said as he grabbed Wonwoo by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Seungcheol watched their mouths move against each other above him and he moaned. Wonwoo let out a strangled noise as his hand moved to Jeonghan’s waist, gripping him before dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans. Jeonghan broke the kiss and gasped sharply as Wonwoo gripped his cock through his jeans.

“I’ll get to you later,” he ground out, eyes dark as he looked down Wonwoo’s body, “After you fuck Seungcheol like I asked you to I’ll give you something _very nice_.”

Wonwoo shivered as he took his hand off Jeonghan and nodded. Seungcheol’s breath hitched. God he loved when Jeonghan got like this.

Jeonghan moved back to his place against the wall, and Seungcheol turned his attention back to Wonwoo, who was breathing a little heavier than he had been before. He grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and gave it a little squeeze before moving it to his aching cock. Wonwoo smirked down at him.

“You _are_ needy.”

Wonwoo stroked him, twisting his hand across the head as Seungcheol whimpered. He spread his legs, arching up into Wonwoo’s hand and hoping that would get the point across. Wonwoo finally picked up the lube with his free hand.

“Don’t go slow,” Seungcheol breathed out as Wonwoo took his hand off his dick to add an obscene amount of lube to his fingers.

Two. Good.

Wonwoo smiled and his eyes were dark with want.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He thrust his finger inside Seungcheol until he bottomed out, not giving him any time to adjust before adding the second. Seungcheol moaned loudly, the stretch almost too much yet still not enough. Wonwoo stared openly down at him, something like wonder on his face as he watched his fingers slide inside.

“You take it so well,” he breathed out, and Seungcheol couldn’t hide his smile.

“Give me more. I can take it.”

Wonwoo obliged after a few more thrusts. He added a third finger and Seungcheol threw his head back against the sheets, forcing his eyes open to watch Jeonghan. His jeans were unbuttoned and his hand was inside, stroking over himself lazily. They locked eyes for a moment and Jeonghan bit his lip, sending a jolt of arousal straight to his dick.

He looked back to Wonwoo just as the boy added a fourth finger. Seungcheol hissed as the stretch got more intense. Wonwoo stroked his other hand over his cock and pleasure quickly overtook him again. Seungcheol’s body arched off the bed when he stroked over his prostate, a string of curses leaving his mouth. Wonwoo ran his thumb over the head of Seungcheol’s cock in time with his thrusts, and by the time he pulled his fingers out Seungcheol was a wreck. He was gasping, skin covered lightly in sweat, chest flushed pink. Wonwoo wiped his fingers on his jeans before undoing the button and sliding everything down. Seungcheol gaped as his flushed cock hit just below his navel as it sprang free.

Well then.

He let his eyes roam Wonwoo’s naked body while he rolled the condom on, all flushed skin and broad shoulders and slender waist. He was breathtaking. He slicked himself with lube, stroking over himself a few times with a groan, before lining himself up.

They met eyes as Wonwoo entered him, and Seungcheol watched his eyes flutter at the feeling as he pushed in. Seungcheol gasped. Even after four the stretch was a lot, but he hadn’t been lying when he said he could take it. He wanted to take it.

When Wonwoo bottomed out he leaned down and buried his face in Seungcheol’s neck. He licked broad strokes against the skin and sunk his teeth down, sending a jolt through Seungcheol’s body. He tightened around Wonwoo and they both let out a groan at the feeling. Seungcheol rocked his hips back into the boy, urging him to move. Wonwoo propped himself on his hands as he thrust gently into him, testing.

Seungcheol laced their fingers together as Wonwoo began a slow rhythm. He felt energy buzzing in his veins, the slow build of pleasure nice but not enough. He could tell Wonwoo was trying to be careful, used to having to go slow.

He looked back to Jeonghan desperately, and Jeonghan sighed as he took his hand out of his pants. He inched just close enough that Seungcheol could squeeze his thigh.

“If you don’t treat him more roughly he won’t enjoy it,” he started, running a hand down Seungcheol’s arm to their intertwined fingers.

Wonwoo looked over, his eyes clouded with pleasure. He blinked a few times, probably to clear his head, and shifted his hips as he thrust once, harder.

“ _Please-_ ” Seungcheol cried out, his eyes screwing shut. It was a start.

Jeonghan squeezed their hands.

“That’s better. You can be as rough as you want. He likes it."

He ran his other hand up Seungcheol’s chest, ghosting his fingers across his throat before tangling them in his hair and giving a quick tug. Seungcheol couldn’t suppress his shudder and Wonwoo thrust into him hard enough that his head almost hit Jeonghan’s leg.

“God _yes-don’t stop_ -”

Wonwoo squeezed his hand as he continued pounding into him. Seungcheol couldn’t keep quiet, each thrust drawing some new sound from his lips. He could hear Jeonghan’s hand working in his jeans, and it was almost too much. Wonwoo hit his prostate dead on and he squeezed them both, pleasure crackling through him like fireworks. He whimpered as Wonwoo sped up, each thrust stroking his prostate just right, and he knew he wouldn’t last.

He felt Jeonghan move behind him. He leaned forward and pulled Wonwoo in for another kiss. Seungcheol’s cock rubbed against Wonwoo’s stomach as they kissed, and the friction combined with watching Jeonghan’s tongue lick into Wonwoo’s mouth was his undoing.

Jeonghan bit Wonwoo’s lip and he gasped as his hips stuttered hard into Seungcheol, who came with a cry between them. Wonwoo broke their kiss to lean down and kiss Seungcheol, hand moving over his cock to work him through it. He felt like he came for hours, pleasure crashing into him like waves, Wonwoo’s hand and mouth and dick working him until he shook from oversensitivity.

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan ran a hand through Seungcheol’s hair as Wonwoo pulled out and tossed the condom off the side of the bed. He was still hard, which would have been hotter if Seungcheol wasn’t so spent. He rolled onto his side, closer to the wall, and watched Jeonghan get to work.

Jeonghan moved closer to Wonwoo, his eyes simmering with want. Wonwoo shuddered and reached out, pulling him close until their chests were touching. Seungcheol watched them size each other up, Jeonghan’s hand stroking softly over Wonwoo’s cheek, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch.

“You did so well, Wonwoo.” He slid his hand down his body, and Wonwoo arched into the touch, a soft noise escaping him. “Tell me what you want your present to be. Do you want me to suck you off?”

His hand trailed down Wonwoo’s stomach, and he inhaled sharply.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Jeonghan asked him softly, his smile absolutely wicked, and Seungcheol shivered at the intensity between the two.

Wonwoo slid his fingers into Jeonghan’s hair and kissed him roughly. Jeonghan sighed and wrapped his hand around Wonwoo’s leaking cock. He tightened his hand in Jeonghan’s hair as he moaned into his mouth. Seungcheol gasped too, arousal coursing through him all over again.

They broke apart, Wonwoo gasping again as Jeonghan’s hand stroked over him.

“Please fuck me, Jeonghan. I-I want you.”

Jeonghan grinned, moving back from Wonwoo just enough to grab the lube. Wonwoo settled on his back, close enough to Seungcheol that he could stroke his hair, so he did. Wonwoo practically purred, leaning into the touch as Jeonghan settled between his legs.

Jeonghan slicked up a finger before trailing kisses down Wonwoo’s stomach. He wrapped his lips around Wonwoo’s cock as he slid into him. Wonwoo let out a loud _oh fuck_ , his hand catching Seungcheol’s and squeezing.

Seungcheol felt his dick stir at the sight, Wonwoo’s head thrown back in pleasure, Jeonghan’s cheeks hollowed as he worked his finger inside him. Seungcheol leaned over and connected their lips, and Wonwoo moaned into his mouth as he licked into him. He could feel when Jeonghan added another finger, Wonwoo tightening his hold on his hand and gasping between their mouths.

“God you feel so good,” he breathed out and Jeonghan hummed around him, sliding his mouth down until he had taken all of Wonwoo down his throat. Jeonghan worked his fingers faster as he swallowed around him and Wonwoo became a moaning mess beneath them.

Seungcheol kissed his neck, reaching his free hand down to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. Jeonghan added a third finger, and Seungcheol felt Wonwoo shudder beneath him, his body tightening like a bow string. Jeonghan took his mouth off Wonwoo and stroked over him as he continued his quick pace.

“You’re impatient,” Seungcheol said as he pulled back from Wonwoo’s neck, looking down the line of his body to Jeonghan, who just smirked.

He stroked mercilessly over Wonwoo’s prostate as he answered.

“Watching you fuck hot guys always gets me impatient.”

Wonwoo groaned, rolling his hips into Jeonghan’s hands.

“Please fuck me, Jeonghan, God _please_ I want to come _so bad_.”

Jeonghan inhaled sharply, fucking into him once more before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. Seungcheol groaned as Jeonghan finally peeled off his jeans, his eyes roaming over his exposed skin. Jeonghan tossed them carelessly off the bed, his body jolting when Wonwoo reached a hand down to stroke him.

He let himself thrust shallowly into his hand a few times, chasing pleasure. Seungcheol found the condoms and stopped stoking himself long enough to toss one down the bed to Jeonghan. He ripped it open with his teeth before taking Wonwoo’s hand off his dick. He looked down at them both as he rolled it and slicked himself up, hips stuttering a bit.

Seungcheol turned his attention back to Wonwoo. He licked a stripe up his neck, sucking a mark just under his jaw as Jeonghan wrapped a leg around his hip and pushed in. Wonwoo moaned, the hand still laced with Seungcheol’s gripping him tightly. Seungcheol hid a smirk against his neck. He knew how intense Jeonghan could be, and the thought of Wonwoo feeling that too sent another jolt of arousal through him. Jeonghan bottomed out, his breathing heavy as he looked down at the two boys.

“God you’re both so hot,” he said softly, digging his fingers into Wonwoo’s hips to steady himself. Wonwoo was panting, a pretty flush on his face as he tried to relax. Seungcheol let go of his hand and rubbed his chest soothingly, sitting up and moving so Wonwoo’s head was almost in his lap.

Jeonghan didn’t wait too long before thrusting once, slowly, into him. Wonwoo shuddered, a gasp escaping him at the feeling.

“Don’t stop.”

And Jeonghan didn’t.

He set an agonizing pace, each thrust slow but deep, and Wonwoo threw his head back into the mattress as he moaned.

“You’re doing so well, Wonwoo. It’s like you were made to fuck us,” Seungcheol whispered as he leaned down, speaking it almost against his lips. He ran his hand softly up his face, tracing his jaw and over his lips. Wonwoo’s mouth opened suddenly and he took two of Seungcheol’s fingers, running his tongue over them like he wished it was a cock instead.  Seungcheol moaned, his other hand going to his dick and he stroked himself in time with Jeonghan’s thrusts.

Jeonghan watched them and the intensity of his eyes made Seungcheol shiver.

“You look so pretty all filled up, Wonwoo. Do you think you could take us both? Do you want us to use you like that next?”

Jeonghan punctuated each question with a hard thrust, and Wonwoo moaned around Seungcheol’s fingers, his eyes screwed shut as Jeonghan grazed his prostate. His hands fisted the sheets when Jeonghan moved his hips to fuck into him harder, faster. Seungcheol took his fingers out of Wonwoo’s mouth and ran his hand down his chest, grazing his fingers over each nipple.

“Close,” Wonwoo gasped out, breath hitching as Jeonghan thrust particularly hard.

Seungcheol took his hand off his cock to stroke Wonwoo, already slick from precum. He bucked his hips into his hand, his breaths coming faster. Jeonghan took a hand from Wonwoo’s hip to pull Seungcheol in for a messy kiss, biting into his lower lip hard. Wonwoo moaned beneath them, a string of _please_ and _yes_ leaving his mouth continuously. Before he could actually come, Seungcheol took his hand off his dick, and Wonwoo cried out at the loss, his head thrashing against the sheets.

“Jeonghan will get you there, I promise,” Seungcheol cooed down at him, rubbing his hand over his cheek again before sticking his fingers back in Wonwoo’s mouth. He knew Wonwoo could taste himself on his fingers, and he let out a helpless groan. Jeonghan sped up and bit his bottom lip hard. That was his tell. He was close too, but he wouldn’t come until Wonwoo did. Seungcheol leaned down, his lips next to Wonwoo’s ear. He tugged at the lobe with his teeth gently, and Wonwoo sucked his fingers harder.

“Can you come for me, Wonwoo? Can you come just from Jeonghan’s pretty cock?”

Wonwoo moaned loudly, and Seungcheol’s fingers slid deeper until he touched the back of his throat. Wonwoo came without warning, shooting up his chest, his back arching off the bed at the force of it. Jeonghan moaned loudly as he sped up, finally allowing himself to chase his own release. It only took one, two, three more thrusts before he shuddered above Wonwoo, his eyes shut tight in pleasure. The sight of the two boys coming was enough for Seungcheol to speed his own hand over his cock, and he came quickly, spilling on the sheets with a groan.

He pulled his fingers out of Wonwoo’s mouth, stroking his cheek before he got up to get some towels.

 

 

 

When he got back, Jeonghan was propped on his elbows, kissing Wonwoo languidly. Wonwoo ran his hands down his back and sighed. Seungcheol felt something stir in his chest at the sight. He got back on the bed and dropped a towel over their heads.

“Thanks for that,” Jeonghan muttered, shaking his head until the towel fell onto his neck. He gave Wonwoo another quick peck before he pulled out. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash before cleaning Wonwoo off gently. He set the towel over the mess Seungcheol made on the sheets and flopped down next to Wonwoo.

Jeonghan snuggled up to his side and Seungcheol, not one to miss an opportunity to cuddle, joined them on the other side. Wonwoo wrapped an arm around each of them and sighed as he snuggled back into the pillows, and Jeonghan reached down to pull the comforter over them.

“I hope you don’t wanna kick me out, because I honestly don’t know if I could move,” he said quietly. Seungcheol tangled their legs together and frowned.

“We don’t want you to leave. We actually want you to-well-,” Seungcheol started, but Jeonghan put a hand on his shoulder, his head shaking ever so slightly.

“We can talk about it tomorrow.” He looked down at Wonwoo and gave him a shy smile. “Can you stay for breakfast?”

Wonwoo looked between them, something like fondness hiding in his eyes. That was good. That’s what Seungcheol and Jeonghan had wanted anyway.

“Only if one of you can actually cook.”

Seungcheol laughed softly. He pulled Jeonghan’s hand on top of Wonwoo’s where it rest against his stomach, and he put his over them both.

“We manage just fine, thank you. If you’re that worried about it we can go out for breakfast. The coffee shop by campus has good stuff and it’s pretty cheap too.”

Wonwoo smirked.

“So, you’re taking me on a date now?”

Jeonghan squeezed his hand and snuggled closer.

“I’d really like if this wasn’t a one-time thing, and I know Seungcheol feels the same way. So yeah. A date. If you’re interested.”

Wonwoo moved his hands so he could lace fingers with each of them. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, long enough that Seungcheol worried they’d overstepped. Most people didn’t go into something like this with the mindset of it being more than sex. He was about to take it all back when Wonwoo rubbed his thumbs against each of their hands.

“A date. I’d like that a lot actually.”

He sat up and kissed them both on the cheek before turning so Jeonghan was pressed against his back. He pulled Seungcheol closer and yawned into the back of his neck. Jeonghan wrapped his arm around them both, and Seungcheol felt exhaustion wash over him. He pulled Wonwoo’s arm around him tighter and the soft breathing of the two boys in his bed finally lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Write an ending that's not Soft challenge Failed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>    
> This is my last Kinktober, but I do have one more thing planned for this month! Please anticipate!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
